XXA : The Story of a Playgirl
by lrcangers2019
Summary: Haruka Tenou is just like any other female student in high school...sort of, she's popular, athletic, has a gender fluid style which transcends masculinity and femininity, and she's comfortable in her own skin, and most importantly, she loves the ladies. But there's something else about Haruka that that very few people know about, even she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading XXA: The Story of a Playgirl. This is my first fanfiction on here and it can also be read on Wattpad along with my original story, Wickless. I hope to update this story about once or twice a week. I aim to be consistent.

Haruka was lucky to no longer be living with her parents. Of course, she got along with them just fine and loved them as any other child, but she was able to afford her own place because of the money she got from race car driving, and motor cross. With her talent in fast sports, she was able to get endorsements and sponsorships quick. She traveled the globe to many countries to Germany, Mexico, and of the United States, but her home would always be in Japan.

She laid in bed with thin sheets covering her lean, slender body. Her arms were behind her head, and she laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. These were good times which often left her feeling nostalgic. Every time she awoke, she thought about the present then immediately thought about the past, her childhood. She would start the day with a smile after her thoughts subsided.

An arm wrapped around her waist. She turned to look at the purple headed girl lying next to her. This girl went to a different high school than Haruka but they met one night when Haruka had a piano recital. It was actually one of the longest friends with benefits situations Haruka had in a while.

Haruka could see the glint of the girl's nipple from the bed sheet. She smiled and got out of bed. It was another school day and both girls had to get ready. Haruka walked to her closet and pulled out her uniform. She didn't know if she wanted to wear the girls' uniform or the boys'. That day, she'd do the girls' uniform, even started to choose which Kaioh brand she would wear that day.

The Kaioh make up brand was growing in popularity and income. It was even outselling some of the most popular American brands such as Fenty Beauty and Starr Make Up, even close to scabbing the Kardashians.

The purple headed girl got out of bed and walked into the restroom. Haruka heard the shower start. Haruka always preferred to shower in the evening, and if the day was a really good day, she would relax in a bubble bath. Just as she was almost done picking out colors that matched with her uniform, she heard the sound of someone throwing up in the restroom. Haruka glared and walked over. She placed her hand on the lining of the door frame. She saw the purple headed girl hunched over with her knees on the floor, and her face in the toilet. This had been going on for about three days.

"What is going on with you?" Haruka asked.

"I-I-don't know." She leaned her head back and wiped her mouth.

"Three days...three days...are you doing this when you're home?"

The purple headed girl nodded her head.

Haruka paused and took her hand down to her side. She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what this was. "You got morning sickness. Who else are you messing with?"

By this time the purple headed girl walked into the shower. The hot water poured over her body and the steamed raised to the mirror above the sink's faucet.

"No one..." she said, but Haruka didn't believe her.

Haruka shook her head and walked out the restroom, closing the door. That was the end of that. The last thing she wanted was an STD because she was having sex with a girl who was also messing around with a boy without protection. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the girl to get out the shower so Haruka could wash her face and brush her teeth. A sigh came from her mouth and she raised her hands to stretch. Maybe this was a sign that she should probably take more precaution when picking up girls. She turned to look at the small dark brown dresser that was beside her bed. She opened it up and sure enough, in the drawer were dental dams, condoms(for when she used toys), latex gloves, and even female condoms. She groaned quietly though. Using all of those ruined the experienced and the risks were slim already. But...Haruka turned to look at the girl with the purple hair as she stepped out the shower. Haruka got up and walked past her into the restroom, closing the door behind her.

With her uniform on, her earrings on, lip gloss on, Haruka thought she was stunning and apparently the other students did too because as she walked the halls, heads turned. She chuckled at herself. Her eyes went from girl to girl knowing she could have any one of them...well, except for one-make that two. One girl in particular who had blonde hair and blue eyes, and who wore her hair in two balls on either side of her head, seemed flustered around Haruka but seemed in love with another. She was pretty but kind of...dumb. Then there was one of her friends who had short blue hair and seemed more disgusted by Haruka than anything else. Haruka thought of their names as she walked to her first class. She snapped her fingers: Usagi, Ami, Mina, and Makoto...then there was another who randomly went to the local Catholic school yet was a shrine priestess-Rei! Now she was gorgeous!

She sat in her desk contemplating on whether or not she wanted to try and seduce Rei or not. One thing Haruka liked about getting involved with students not at the same school as her was it made it much harder for gossip sites and magazines to track her movement. Her privacy was also at stake if the girl she was seeing talked on and on about their rendezvous. She slammed her back into her chair and rolled her eyes-what was a girl to do? Before she could answer her own question, the most elegant sound rung through her ears. She looked up and out into the hallway. More and more students were entering but even through their laughter and gossip, she heard the faint sound of a violin. This one was different though. Haruka knew how all the violinist in the school sounded because she either practiced with them for recitals, or actually performed with them for recitals.

Just as she stood up, the teacher came in and closed the door. She sat back down with a dishearten expression. Her eyes then got wide and bright. She raised her hand and gave a half-ass excuse on why she needed to use the restroom and why she hadn't gone already.

Haruka walked the halls until she got to the staircase that would take her to the music hall. The sound-if it was perfume, she was sure it would have the aroma of an ocean breeze. She closed her eyes and continued to walk as she imagined herself on the Tokyo beach.

The music stopped and her eyes opened. She was standing in the front entrance of the music room, a wide elegant room with chairs and open windows. Even with the windows opened, her music was still able to sore through the halls like an eagle. Haruka smiled when she turned to face the slim, aqua marine haired girl. The girl looked at her and placed her violin to her side.

"You're wearing my lip gloss." The girl spoke. Her voice was soft and heartwarming, a voice that would give a toddler all the confidence in the world.

Haruka touched her lips then she looked back at the girl. "Kaioh...Michiru."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading.

Michiru smirked at Haruka who was still in awe to see the beauty guru, highly acclaimed painter and violinist standing in front of her. The uniform, the same Haruka was wearing, looked great on the shorter girl.

"You look good wearing it. Do you like it?" Michiru asked. She walked over to a chair and placed her violin in it's suitcase. She then got out a bottle of water that was sitting beside her chair and took a few gulps. When she was done, she stared back at the blonde with blue eyes.

"Well," Haruka started. "If I didn't like it then I wouldn't be wearing it, now would I?"

Michiru laughed, but she wasn't turned off by the bluntness that came from Haruka. Instead, she picked up her violin case and walked over to Haruka. She opened her class suitcase and took out two tickets. Haruka took them and glanced at them. She huffed when she saw Michiru was just promoting her next violin concert. Either way, she walked past Haruka with a flip of her aquamarine hair. Haruka turned to watch her leave; Michiru was a sweet girl, a bit innocent like, but Haruka couldn't miss that sass the other young woman held.

Haruka smiled and thought to herself. She then shook her head thinking Michiru was probably too hard to get. Of course, Haruka could always try but there were so many other girls who were fast and easy that Haruka really had no desire to play games. Even if the student she would be playing games with was an accomplish artist.

She made it back to class and slipped into her desk without fail, but apparently, the fact the owner of Kaioh brand was now attending this high school was all anyone could talk about. Haruka sat towards the back so she had to deal with the girls going on and on about make up opportunities and then there were the boys, the boys who went on and on about Michiru being a goddess no other girl could match up to. Haruka rolled her eyes to that comment and nearly puffed out her lips. She sat leaning forward with her legs crossed and her chin resting on her hand. Michiru was pretty and all, but a goddess was stretching it a bit much.

A letter landed on Haruka's desk. A letter-what year were they in, 1992? Haruka laughed at her own inner joke and slowly opened the letter. She looked up now and then to make sure the teacher didn't see her. The letter read:

Sorry, I haven't been around...but I got an abortion.

Haruka looked around and saw sitting toward the window was a girl she used to be friends with benefits with. The girl was named Kokiko, pretty too, thick legs and medium size breast. Her hair was light blue and often worn in pig tails that curled. Haruka read the letter again. An abortion? Haruka and Kokiko's relationship was a while ago, like the beginning of the year a while ago. They had sex maybe two of three times and then Kokiko fell ill. She was throwing up in the morning and-wait a minute! Haruka turned to look back at Kokiko; she too was messing around with boys behind Haruka's back. Haruka balled up the letter. Served her right then for getting pregnant. Haruka placed the balled up letter in her class suitcase that sat on the floor beside her desk.

When class let out, Kokiko caught up with Haruka and pulled her into the restroom.

"So what, you're not gonna say anything?" She asked, her face was red and she was glaring at Haruka.

Haruka wasn't one for yelling, but Haruka glared back nonetheless. "What do you want me to say, Kokiko? Apparently you were sleeping around with men behind my back."

Kokiko grabbed Haruka's arm. "You were the only one I was with, Haruka. I was with no one else."

"News flash! Girls can't get girls pregnant!" She responded back to Kokiko but that didn't stop the other girl from moving her eyes down to Haruka's crotch. "Nope, it's the same equipment. My body's not a futamanga-k."

Kokiko turned away and put her hand over her mouth, and her eyes began to swell. Haruka sighed and realized she was probably being too harsh. She walked over to Kokiko and grabbed her back so the other girl could turn around, and look at Haruka.

"Listen, I know it may be hard to admit." Haruka said,"but...maybe something happened to you that you don't want to admit."

Kokiko backed away from Haruka, her face more hostile. "You're saying you think I was raped?"

"What else could it be, Kokiko?"

Kokiko seemed broken, confused, and probably still didn't believe she was sexually violated but reality wise, biologically wise, Haruka was no way involved. It was ridiculous to even speculate about it. Haruka glared at the other girl; she remained where she was in the center of the restroom as Kokiko left back out into the hallway. She was insulted; these girls were blaming Haruka for their own promiscuity and lack of responsibility at taking protection. Haruka always tried her best to prepare. She sniffed the air, washed her hands then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading!

Haruka looked out into the audience; they were covered in darkness but even then she was able to make out the figures of her mother and father. The recitals she held was really one of the only things they came to and supported her with. Neither her mother nor her father really cared for her love of racing. Joke was on them because that was the money that allowed her to live on her own to begin with. Either way, she stepped back from the curtain and pulled out her cell phone from her tuxedo pocket. In about fifteen minutes, she was to go on; that wouldn't be a problem except for some reason this tuxedo she was wearing was extra scratchy. So she placed her hand within the back of her collar and reached down to her neck bone. There, she almost had it...

"Wow, I'm surprised to see you look good in both women and mens' clothing."

Haruka turned around but before doing so, she rolled her eyes at the soft voice behind her. This was to be Michiru's first recital with Haruka as she performed with her on the piano.

"I see how you got your looks as well." Michiru added.

Haruka followed the direction of Michiru's eyes as they peered through the curtain. She was sizing up the Tenoh parents.

"Actually, the truth of the story is my mother and father's looks changed once I sprouted in the womb sooooo...they got their looks from me. Not the other way around." She smirked.

Michiru giggled as she flipped her hair, about to leave. "Be weary of your lies, Tenoh, they'll age you." She walked away, Haruka getting a good look at her green, teal heals, but before she could focus too much on them, Michiru quickly turned back to Haruka. "But then you'll have to buy more of my make-up." She turned back around and continued on, this time her small hand covered her mouth as she laughed at her own joke.

When it was time to start, Haruka and Michiru bowed to the audience. Haruka sat down at the piano bench and waited for the young lady to start. Soon their fingers were intertwined to the tunes of the keys, and the strings of the instruments as they played simultaneously. As Haruka played, her mind was clean, not a single thought came to her yet she was still aware of the surroundings. She was aware of the audience and their tone, she was aware of Michiru and where she was in the space. The echos of the music, the stillness of the people, and even the cell phones were quiet-no, this wasn't a fast pace of the motor track or the race track. It wasn't the hustle or bustle of the sports industry and going from venue to venue for interviews, but it gave Haruka the same feeling: pure joy.

Once the two songs were over, Haruka stood and both young women bowed to the audience, their eyes closed and their smiles small. A few roses were thrown on the stage including some teddy bears with cards clutched in their paws.

When they were back stage, the stage assistants had closed the curtains and retrieved the presents laid on the stage. Haruka took the presents and read the cards. One card in particular had the pop boy band _BTS_ on it, then another one had the famous _The Starlights_ band. Haruka rolled her eyes and sighed. _What was it about boy bands that girls loved so much_?

"Cute little bear," Michiru said; she herself hugged onto bears and roses thrown her way.

"Yep," Haruka chipped back. "And I'll be sleeping with it in my beeed!"

"You sleep with teddy bears?" Michiru smirked.

Haruka smiled and licked her lips. "I sleep with whoever I desire."

"Have fun with your new toys." Michiru said nodding her head upward. When Haruka turned around, she saw three girls who were apart of the orchestra eyeing her. She smiled.

After the after party, Haruka made it home that night a little bit tipsy on her feet. Not too bad though since she was able to put the key into her front door. The door slammed behind her and she stepped onto something when entering. Haruka looked down and saw a manila envelope addressed to her. She glared at it, knowing it had to be something bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading! Following few chapters will be longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka placed the keys into her door and it swung open. She threw her keys onto the coffee table in the living room of the apartment before slouching down on the couch. Behind her, the woman who closed the door was an English aristocrat who came to Japan on business-a news conference one could say.

One by one, the short blonde kicked her heels off and allowed the straps on her elegant dark blue dress to slip on her shoulders. She took one ear ring out and kept the other one in. Her fingers then found their way into her hair where she ruffled up her look for a more relaxed appearance. Soon, the dark brunette with tan skin from the United Kingdom walked over to her, and sat on the couch. She too took her heels off and placed one leg underneath her hips.

The aristocrat's eyes wondered around the spacious apartment and eventually curiosity over took her. She got up, and began to explore Haruka's residence as Haruka watched the black screen on her TV. It didn't take long for the brunette to wind up in the kitchen.

"What are all these envelopes?" She asked, her accent becoming more clearer. Haruka couldn't help but give it a little giggle. "They're all from the same place. You ought to open them."

Haruka got up from the couch, and walked over to the slender woman and wrapped her arms around the slim waist. "You _ought_ to focus on something else." The woman giggled as Haruka ran her lips along her neck. She took the woman by the hand and led her into a night of bliss and pleasure.

The next morning, the aristocrat was gone because of a flight she needed to take back to Manchester. That was fine; it was a weekend, and Haruka had to make a phone call anyway.

She walked to the kitchen and spread the envelopes apart. They all were addressed to her, all from the same person, and they were summoning her to court. While the aristocrat slept last night, Haruka had dipped out to call her parents, something she should have done a week ago when she received the first manila envelope. Either way, Haruka picked up her cell phone and made her first call.

 _Ring, ring, ring_! The line picked up, a deep yet soft voice answered. "Hello Ms. Tenoh, how are you?"

"Confused." Haruka answered her lawyer, Doukara.

He laughed on the other side and took a deep breath. "Just come to the clinic so we can take a DNA test. Once we get the results, all will be fine."

Haruka paused. "My parents already know the results."

"When you were a baby, yes, but things could have changed since then...the mutation could have...left, we won't know until we get the results back. Until then...", he said, "sustain from sex." She hung up the phone, and pulled out a chair from her kitchen table. One woman, two women, three women, four women-how many women had she had sex with? How many would be affected by the outcome? She sighed and laid back in her chair, looked up at her white ceiling. "Fuuuccckkkk...", she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading!

xxxxxxx

Haruka sat on the soft bed within the clinic's room. She had her little pink clinic robe on, nude of course. Her attorney sat out in the lobby and told her the DNA testing would only take a moment, about thirty minutes. That was about right. The wait for the doctor took a while after her vitals were taken by the assistant who seemed to be of Peruvian descent. After about ten more minutes, the doctor came and explained a few things to her then took her blood. So...there she sat.

The door opened and the doctor came back in with a chart. He sat down in his little stool by a desk top computer, and his assistant came back into the room as well. She stood by the side as he began to speak.

"So these test are to determine if what that woman is saying is true or if it left the system." He said.

"If I was in fact born with CAIS, how can it just leave my system?" She asked the doctor.

He scratched the side of head, "Well, it can't unless there was some type of genetic mutation that came later on in your years. More than likely you were probably just misdiagnose, or your charts were mixed up with another when you were born. It does happen especially since you do get monthly menstrual cycles. We will know for sure once we get the results back." The doctor got up and nodded his head at Haruka. "Other than that, you're fine an uh," he started with a blush. "Do you mind calling my daughter to wish her a happy birthday once you're uh, dress?"

"Nope, but how long is the wait?"

"She's gonna be so happy." He told his assistant who smiled. The doctor turned back to Haruka. "Not long, about a week or two since this is being funded privately. You're free to go."

After Haruka called the doctor's daughter, she left out with her attorney. He was to drop her off at the school to meet for rehearsal with Michiru. The music teacher wanted to put the two of them together for a show with the ballet group of the school. He desired for them to have a solo and wanted Michiru to dance with her violin. Apparently, that was just another thing Michiru was good at.

Haruka rolled her eyes upon being dropped off at the school. Yet, she too was good with many things as well. Granted most of it had to do with racing, but she was still good at many things: video games, piano, cars, motorcycles and-and-Haruka stopped in the middle of the hallway, one hand in her blue jean pants.

"Do you want to dance with her?" She heard her music teacher ask. He was out in the hallway looking at his cell phone then placed it in his back pocket.

"Yeah, see, I can't play the piano and dance at the same time." She answered. "Besides, why are you asking me that? Would you ask any other woman that question?"

The teacher smirked. "You look good in a tux and the ladies swoon over you. Tickets sales would be through the roof. The women would come for you and the men for Michiru. The two of you, picture this, on stage with your beloved instruments. She will dance and then you proceed to join her."

Haruka and the music teacher walked into the ball room where Michiru stood in the center. She had her back to the two of them and the sun landed on her body, her face just right to make her hair shine, the shadow lean slightly on the floor, and where the particles of dust gathered around her, just barely seen. Both of them stood there, their mouths slowly a gaped, the air caught in their chest.

She turned to look at Haruka, both of their eyes meeting and a smirk coming upon her lips. Haruka gave her one back, and the two women seemed to not want to admit they actually enjoyed one another's company. Yes, they often were sarcastic with one another, maybe even bullied one another with soft jokes that hardly hurt but it was obvious, even the music teacher caught the feelings, the feelings the two women had growing.

The moment was interrupted when the music teacher stepped forward. His shoes made a clicking sound like a horse, and the sound echoed throughout the ball room. He explained to Michiru his plan, the same as he did with Haruka. The teacher explained to them many weren't turning out to the ballet concerts for whatever reason. Of course the main reason was probably because most of the students weren't into ballet as much as their older counterparts. The kids were more into j-pop, k-pop, and of course American pop, especially American hip hop. Either way, the teacher made it quite clear he wanted the two women to help with the image, to bring some sex appeal-in his own words, to the ballet program.

Michiru held her hand to her mouth and let out a little laugh. Haruka took this time to poke a little fun at the gender roles the music teacher was placing upon them. "Why do I have to play the role of the male?"

The teacher laughed. "Michiru can't lift you up-"

"Excuse me!" Both women lashed out. The music teacher stuttered a bit, blushing furiously, and stepping back not wanting to take the fury the ladies might unleash onto him.

Haruka side eyed Michiru; she liked this interesting side of Michiru, a side that didn't mind proving people wrong.

"Don't underestimate us," Michiru said.

' _Us_ ' had a nice ring to it.

The altercation was the last altercation they had with the teacher. The two women did as they were asked because they both wanted the program to succeed and the opportunity as a duo with their instruments, and with a dance routine would also bring publicity to both of them. Both thought business as they stepped in line to the music and as the choreography began to set in. Michiru seen with a playgirl and Haruka seen with an elegance would have all the sites talking. So this is what they did for the coming two weeks.

During that time, Haruka lost all track of the DNA test she was waiting on, but she finally received the call when she was sitting on the couch watching a video game play through of _Red Dawn Redemption 2._

"Ayo," she said answering, hoping she would finally be able to end her celibacy.

"I got good news but bad news?" The medical doctor told her. "I sent the paper work to your family's attorney. You don't have CAIS so no Y; you are XX but-"

"Great! What else is there? Without that Y, or some mutation of the syndrome, I can't get anyone pregnant so...those girls were lying just to milk me!" She said.

"Ms. Tenoh, they're still doing test because something seemed off with the pairing."

"XX-right?" She asked and waited for the doctor to respond; he did, confirming she was XX. With that, she was not XY-which he also confirmed. By means, she couldn't get anyone pregnant as a result. She had no mutation of CAIS; she had no CAIS. Again, the doctor confirmed it. The off pairing she had was a separate issue-if that-again, the doctor confirmed.

Haruka thought she was going to be more excited when she got the news. Her parents obviously were along with their attorney, yet Haruka made it out okay. There weren't too many women she was interested in; in fact, there was really only one. Through out the time Haruka and Michiru have been spending more time with one another, the two of them started to appreciate the other's friendship. Besides for a few acquaintances here and there, a few girlfriends here and there, Haruka never really had such a stable relationship outside of her parents. Yet here she was meeting with Michiru during school, after school, and even on the weekends a few times just to-just to hang out.

The two really had nothing in common and their personalities were the complete opposite of one another, but they understood each other. They communicated well with one another, they listened to one another. It would be one thing if all they talked about was business but no, when they were together, they could talk about anything. Sometimes, often times, they wouldn't say anything at all with one another but the silence they shared between them was just as communicative even without words.

Later that evening as rehearsal was ending with the two of them, the two ladies walked down the hall. Michiru was on the phone as she listened to the numbers come in for that month on the Kaioh Brand make up, apparently it was just behind Fenty Beauty. Michiru got off the phone laughing.

"The brand was doing so good even with the Kardashians on the front, but once Fenty Beauty came, I became second."

"Oh?"

"It feels nice actually," Michiru said. "It feels good to be beaten every once and again."

"Well," Haruka started. "Fenty has been catering to an audience the make up industry as been ignoring for years. And with the ever growing foreigner population growing in Japan, you might want to add new shades onto your line."

"Great minds think a like. I proposed that idea some time back." Michiru turned and leaned on the wall with her violin case in both of her hands. Haruka stood beside her, already used to Michriu's beauty and scent, and from the way Michiru would slightly blush when the other girl got near-the feelings were mutual. "I admit, I'm inspired by the Anthy Himemiya."

Haruka's eyes got wide but didn't stay that way for long. Most people knew Anthy Himemiya, at least they did years ago, about two decades ago. The now older woman went to Ohtori Academy. The school shut down once it was known the headmaster was having an incestuous affair with his sister, Anthy. Even worst was how she was sold to those who won some challenge known as rose duels. Besides all the horror that stood out from the case so did Anthy and her physical traits such as her skin, her hair, her eyes.

No matter, what happened last then was the past but it helped Michiru with her brand now, so be it. The two women watched as the sun began to set from one of the hallway's windows. It was time for them to head home.

XXXXX

The weeks went by and soon it was opening night, a sold out night. Haruka and Michiru waited in the back in their classical outfits that depicted a eighteenth century England. While Michiru wore a long, pink dress fit for a young ladess of that time, Haruka wore breeches, button down overcoat with a white blouse underneath. And though the two saw one another, and even stood by one another as they listened to the audience enjoy the show of the ballet dancers, they were too nervous to speak to one another. They weren't nervous of the show-no, they were nervous because as the weeks went by leading to the show, both women didn't expect their feelings for one another to grow as well.

When the time came for them to enter onto the stage, they followed the choreography taught to them. Haruka made her way to the black piano that was on the far right of the stage while Michiru already had her violin ready. When both were stationed, and when they heard the gasp from the audience, the snapping of cameras from the paparazzi and news companies, Haruka and Michiru started.

Her fingers ran along the keys just as Michiru's ran her bow over the strings of her violin. In that time, there was no one else present but the two of them, their love for music-their love for...maybe one another. And as the song ended, and the off stage orchestra began their score, Haruka got up to dance along side the ballerina with the violin who was able to keep beat even while her hands were occupied and her feet tapped along the stage.

Haruka lifted Michiru up, she twirled the girl, allowed her to glide across the stage all the while their eyes kept contact with one another. They ended in the center of the stage with their hearts beating out of their chest, and sweat taking form at the edges of their foreheads. That moment was too much for them though. Haruka kept hold of Michiru's hand and Michiru kept her hand on the cheek of Haruka. Both women blinked, their eyes slowly closing as they leaned into a kiss. A kiss shared by the two of them but seen by hundreds.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading!

xxx

"HELLO! Like you and Mamoru are ovvvvveeeer!" Screamed Mina outside the arcade.

Usagi's eyes turned into two black lines with little blue balls, and she bucked her mouth out in the shape of a 'three'. "At least me and him got started, least I can say for you and Rei!" Usagi mouthed off to her best friend.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mina screamed once more and she grabbed the magazine that had Michiru and Haruka on the front cover. It was a photo of the two of them kissing at the ballet performance they offered to partake in.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Haruka started. "There's enough for me to go around." She held her hands in her school male uniform she wore that bright sunny day but with a little bit of cold, since the weather was changing. After school, she thought she would visit the arcade. Haruka wasn't expecting to see the two young girls out in front entrance arguing over a magazine. She glanced at the magazine in the two blondes hands and laughed. She leaned on the outside of the building and waved to school girls who walked by, and gawked at her.

The two girls managed to stop fighting one another and looked over the magazine with Haruka. They asked her simple questions like how could she managed to stay sane with all the attention, about the ballet performance, and then finally about the kiss her and Michiru shared for all those to see. Through it all, Haruka kept her composure. She didn't want them to see her blush, especially over Michiru. It would ruined the image Haruka had yet...was it an image she wanted to keep for herself?

"Did the two of you see the ballet performance?" Michiru asked. Usagi and Mina could barely hold their mouths closed. The wind went through Michiru's hair just right where it flew to the side of her. Her face was mature and held a slight smile. Her small pearl ear rings glistened in the sun. The way she wore her uniform some how made it seem Usagi and Mina were wearing trash bags. The two girls bowed their heads though to Michiru's question. "Ah, no matter, you know, you shouldn't read those things. Gossip and garbage."

"But you and Haruka did kiss?" Usagi asked, still blushing over seeing the 'couple' but mostly at Haruka.

"...We did."

"Are the two of you together? They said the kiss wasn't in the script." Mina said.

Both Haruka and Michiru were silent and Michiru was just about to answer, but was interrupted by two young girls holding books to their chest. They seemed about twelve or thirteen.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's Michiru!" One of them said as Michiru smiled at the both of them.

"Hello, little ones. What can I do for you?" Haruka watched on as Michiru interacted with the children in a motherly fashion: kind, caring, soft and gentle.

"Can you sign our binders!" The other asked. Her voice squealing like a mouse, Michiru couldn't help laugh because of the child-ness of it all.

Michiru took the pen offered to her and signed the two girls binders, then hugged them both as they took pictures with their phones.

"Your song with BTS- _World Over_ is amazing! It's my favorite song! How was it working with them!" The more outgoing girl asked.

"They were perfect gentlemen..."

The girls squealed again and for a moment, Haruka thought the squeals were louder than the first time. That was until she saw Usagi and Mina were squealing just as loud as the girls!

The day went on and the two walked together. Haruka had her arm around Michiru, and together they slowed their pace to watch the sun set. The sky was the color orange, and red, with a little bit of black. One could think of it like a volcano or the below the Earth's crust.

"Perfect gentlemen, uh?" Haruka asked.

Michiru gave a little giggle. "I suppose so. They could barely keep their eyes open. It was so bad my label suggested I record my verse and their label could just mix it in. It was a huge reminder to why I chose not to sign with them when I was approached years ago." Michiru leaned over a railing that looked over the sea. Her eyes stay on the ocean, and the fierce waves which were beginning to build because of the moon. Haruka on the other hand kept her eyes on Michiru. She didn't want to push the shorter girl but she wanted to know where they were...their relationship. The kiss was just a few days ago and prior, they've been hanging out even more-Haruka was sure she wasn't the only one who had fluttering feelings. She didn't really have much time to think about it; Michiru turned to look at her and gave her a shy smile. "I have to get home." She placed her soft hand on Haruka's arm and walked away, her hair flipping in the slow breeze. Haruka let out a long sigh and continued to stay where she was.

xxx

Haruka didn't push it and decided to just remain friends with Michiru as the weeks went on. She also allowed the magazines, gossip blogs, and websites to speculate about them. Besides, it was what her publicist and Michiru's publicist wanted.

Later that night, Haruka looked in the mirror at the black tuxedo she was wearing. She contemplated on putting gel in her hair but shook her head to it. Instead, she reached for the perfume from the Kaioh Brand that was in front of her on the light blue marble sink. Looking at the bottle, she kind of thought maybe she should create some products-maybe get into toy cars, or dolls, or something, for one, she was the only good female car racer in Japan and even the world.

She drove down to ship on the docks. After giving the valet boy her keys and warned him about playing with her car, she walked to the railing with her hands in her pockets. The concert was about to start, and she bought a last minute ticket for the sole purpose of getting a table in the back. Michiru actually didn't tell her about the concert but Haruka didn't question her about it. Another reason to why she got a table in the back.

Person to person, chair to chair, table to table-wine glass to wine glass, it was a party that was filled with the high rose of society within Japan. The aristocrats, the socialites, and all those who preferred the finer ware, the finer taste in their dinner. It was how Haruka was raised, and what she grew into and she preferred over the clubs and bars the other half of her generation preferred.

The performers of the night came and went until Michiru stood on the stage. By then, Haruka wasn't in much of a mood to hear her play. Her ears were too busy listening to the whisper and whimper of those in front of her. They talked about Haruka, they talked about Michiru-the kiss, and everyone held the same opinion: _Michiru could do better_.

They talked about Haruka being raised in high class but used her women like trash. Their words hit her and by the time Michiru played her song, Haruka had her brows narrowed. She was lent forward in her chair, her elbow resting on the table, with her chin on her hand. She had enough. No more. She pushed her chair back and stood up...

Haruka stood in front of a painting. One done by Michiru-it was quite depressing. The dark colors of blue and black, showing a tsunami wiping out the entire city. Were these her thoughts?

"Like it?"

Haruka kept her eyes on the painting. There was no need to look at Michiru. She already knew the aquamarine hair girl was wearing a white dress with ruffles on the end, with a small rose on her breast bone. Her hair down, pressed and straight. Her hair was naturally wavy, it was a new look to see her with completely straight hair. Haruka preferred the waves. All in all, Haruka kept quiet.

"It's one of my most famous paintings." She said.

"...They say I'm not good for you."

"Do you blame them?"

Haruka turned to face Michiru still glaring. "I'll just throw you away like trash?"

It was Michiru's time to get serious and narrowed her eyes, her mouth a line. "I would absolutely be foolish to expect anything more from you."

Haruka wanted to ask her about the feelings Michiru had to feel. She wanted to make sure Michiru expected so less from her. Haruka had too much pride. She simply dug her hands deeper in her pockets and walked past Michiru, still with her chin high. No woman was to break her. She knew better-as so Michiru.

Her yellow convertible flew past the small amount of people still on the streets. It was relatively late and since coming from the ship, Haruka had been driving all over Tokyo, only taking a break to fill her tank up and then with a flash, she would be on the road again. This time while the hours past, Haruka made it back onto the streets of down town area of Tokyo. She zoomed on until a blonde blur past her eyes. She abruptly stopped and put her car in reverse and drove back to the blonde blur.

Haruka rolled down her window, slowly grinding. "Meatball head!" There she was, walking with her arms around her chest still with her school uniform on. She looked at Haruka, tearful eyes on a puffed out face. "Get in, it's cold." She popped the door open for the fourteen year old. Usagi got it and put her seat belt on. Haruka looked her over. "What's up?"

Usagi sniffed then wiped her nose. Haruka looked to see if she had any tissue in the glove department. She opened it and sure enough, she did. Usagi thanked her and blew her nose wildly. Haruka let out a small chuckle and shook her head.

"Mamoru is going aboard for school." She finally explained. Haruka nodded her head. Makes sense. Anytime Usagi was sad, it was usually because of him.

"I'll take you home-"

"No!"

Haruka stared wide eye at the girl in uniform.

"I don't want to go home yet. I just want to clear my head...please."

The older blonde understood. She put her car into gear and drove off! She ended up in the near residential area of where Usagi stayed. Haruka wasn't going to drop her off, but she was going to linger. There was a park nearby where she parked and leaned back her chair.

Sleep over took her while she let Usagi think things over-whatever she was thinking of. Haruka awoke a couple of hours later when she felt a warm touch to her cheek. She opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring into her's.

"You can take me home now." But she didn't take her hand off of Haruka's cheek; instead, she let it linger there. Haruka took the hand into her's and sat up. She glanced down at Usagi who was shorter but not so shorter since they were both sitting.

Haruka leaned in and kissed her. To her surprised, Usagi kissed back; there was...want and desire within the kiss and she felt herself desiring something she hadn't had in week! Haruka tugged at her tie to loosen it all while kissing Usagi still. Her hands then went to Usagi's uniform and undid the sailor tie then undid the two buttons-

Usagi pulled away. She was flustered and speechless, and confused. Both ladies were breathing heavily with red faces. Usagi heard the car start, and she looked at Haruka. It was time for her to go home.

The two girls stood on the front porch of Usagi's house. The lights were off except for the living room lamp. She opened the door and placed her key in the door lock. She looked at Haruka with her head bowed and flustered.

"Do-do you want to come in?" She whispered.

Haruka sighed. "You're hurt, Usagi."

"So are you-"

It was true; apparently, there was more to Usagi when she wasn't being dense. Those rare times when Usagi was mature and level headed, she was aware of those around her. This was one of Usagi's rare times. Haruka bowed her head then looked at Usagi; she took the younger girl's chin in her hand. She looked back at her car-

...She followed Usagi into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

They never spoke about what they did together. Usagi didn't bother to tell Mamoru and Haruka didn't bother to tell Michiru. Things went as they normally did. Haruka and Michiru continued to hang out with one another. They met up in the school court yard at the start of the day, and once school was out, they would meet in the music room. Sometimes Haruka would watch Michiru practice and sometimes Michiru would watch Haruka practice. Sometimes it would just be the two of them and other times, the room would be filled. Sometimes they'd meet up with a teacher, but most times did not.

People, the students and teachers could feel the tension among them. It made others embarrassed or awkward. Haruka and Michiru on the other hand seemed fine-though they weren't yet they'd rather not part from one another. That day Haruka sat alone in a black chair. She watched Michiru play her music near the open window of the school. Next to Haruka on a chair sat Michiru's suitcase and a light red plant. Haruka glared at it just as she crossed her legs and crossed her arms. She heard the music stop and looked up at Michiru. The younger girl knelt and placed her violin in the instrument's case. After closing it, she nodded at the plant.

"I gotta go to the lab and give that to my friend. She needs it for an experiment." Michiru explained.

"Friend?"

Michiru nodded her head and picked the plant up. "Setsuna goes to the same university as Mamoru. Her friends and kids calls her Pluto. She's really good with kids." Haruka wrinkled her eye brow upon hearing about this friend. Michiru watched Haruka's eyes scan her up and down. Michiru knew what Haruka was asking. She stood up with all of her items. "We never did anything. Besides, she's too into Mamoru and Usagi."

Haruka stood up and placed her hands in her pockets. "She likes both of them?" The shorter girl nodded her head.

Michiru blushed as she walked side by side with Haruka. The older woman always made her feel warm and welcome. She never apologized for what she said on the ship but she was never one for going back on truth. Still, her heart ached to give Haruka a chance. That mishap with Usagi, Michiru knew it wouldn't happen again. Haruka had just fell short on her weakness.

The two of them walked onto campus and eventually found the building Pluto did her studies and experiments in. Michiru walked into the office and told the secretary her name to be given access to the hallways that led to labs, and offices. Haruka followed behind Michiru and they came upon a door slightly opened. Michiru knocked and Pluto who was in her white lab coat, told them to come in. They stepped inside and Haruka noticed how clean her office was, the amount of plants she had within her office, and small mist of perfume. Haruka closed her eyes to truly smell the scent of lavender and roses. Pluto welcomed them in with a smile and wide eyes. She hugged Michiru after taking the plant. She sat it safely on her desk. She shook Haruka's hand and her chin lifted up, a bit perplexed.

"You smell like someone I know." Pluto said. Both girls were thrown for a loop with Pluto brought up the scent. Michiru remained staring in front of her, not liking Pluto was able to pick up the other girl's scent on Haruka. That encounter happened weeks ago!

"You have a good sense of smell." Haruka told her. She leaned into the handshake and whispered into Pluto's ear. "She's 14."

"Haruka." Michiru said, her voice lowered.

"That didn't stop you, now did it?" Pluto said with an added smirk to her mouth. Haruka couldn't help but return a smirk. Pluto's eyes were a deep crimson red. They held a softness to them yet also held a mint of loneliness, or longing. Haruka couldn't quite put her finger on it. They slightly bowed to one another. Haruka didn't sense any malice from the older woman and her humor seemed to be on par with the two of them. The tall blonde walked around the office as Pluto and Michiru quietly spoke to another. Pluto was few of words but when she spoke, her voice was soothing and some what nurturing.

Soon Haruka and Michiru left the office. Michiru told Pluto she would be back later that night with dinner. Pluto thanked Michiru and bowed once more to Haruka. The two young high school students rode in Haruka's car. Later in the week, Haruka had a dirt bike race. Michiru didn't know whether or not she would be able to make it. On the same day, Michiru would have to attend a meeting about her next album that would have about four features.

Together they sat peacefully in the car. Haruka's cell ranged. It was voice activated.

"Haruka!" It was her family's attorney.

"Uh hey," Haruka responded back. She turned toward Michiru but saw Michiru was looking out the window, and seemed to not be paying attention to the call. "Yeah."

"When are you free? We have to attend a meeting with the doctors. Go over some paperwork. Hey, you're still celi-" Before he could finished that word, Haruka lied and said she was. The attorney seemed relieved when he heard her answer, which Haruka was a bit surprised by. Haruka told the attorney she could meet up with them in two weeks and she gave him a date. He was satisfied and hung up, shortly after.

"Is...everything okay?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded her head.

The days went by and Haruka and Michiru's relationship improved. They communicated to one another more efficiently and respected one another's history when it came to sex and love. Haruka kept herself to Michiru and truly had no desire to engage with anyone else on a sexual or romantic level. It wasn't like women weren't offering. Finally the day came for Haruka's motor cross race. It was Saturday, and surprisingly warm giving the time of year. Michiru was in fact able to make it out after her meeting was over. She sat in the stands with a lovely teal, and white sun dress on. She also wore a sun hat of the same colors and high heels with a strap. She turned heads of the men she passed and wasn't shy to the cameras that reigned upon her.

She found a seat at the top of the bleachers and took her cell phone out. It was to be a good half hour wait before it was time for the race to start. She decided to read one of her favorite romance novels while she waited. Haruka managed to see Michiru in the crowd enjoying her book. She smiled to herself, happy about how far they come with their friendship. After the race, Haruka planned to take Michiru to dinner, nothing fancy, just a simply ramen shop within one of the street markets. She placed her helmet on and roared her engines. The gun was about to go off-bang! They were off. It took a while for Haruka to get into the lead, but that was done on purpose.

She could easily out run the others on the track but the race would be over way too soon. She also had a hint of arrogance waiting it out a little bit. When Haruka rounded the corner, she ramped up her motor bike and zoomed past the others who were ahead of her. She was in the lead within seconds and coming on to the next lap. She had four more laps to go. Laps she knew she would easily win. Michiru watched Haruka turned the corner on her fifth and final lap. She wasn't surprised. It was obvious to her who was going to win. A small smirk appeared across her lips. That was Haruka for her, fast like the wind. Probably even faster. The events at the tracks lasted until night fall. During the rest of the time, Haruka and Michiru held each other's hands as they watched the other races. When Haruka first started racing, she received a lot of back lash from the male racers, and even male fans. As time went on, like anything else, they got used to her being on the tracks, and winning. Yes, there were still some of the men who didn't like her but over all, the environment was positive. Over time she also gained a large following just like with race car driving, and track. Haruka sat back on the bleachers. She couldn't wait until track season. In fact, she should probably get back to training soon. She nodded to herself inwardly.

"Haruka?"

"...Hmm..."

"Can I draw you tonight?" Michiru asked.

Haruka undid her hand from Michiru's. Her eyes got wide and she scooted over a bit. "E'?"

"Can I draw you tonight?" She asked again. Still wide eye, Haruka nodded.

It was the first time Haruka had been inside of Michiru's home. It was about the size of Haruka's except there was extra space because of the restroom. The tub was about the size of a small swimming pool, but given how much Michiru loved the water, Haruka thought it was a good fit. The two girls' stomachs were full from their dinner, still, Michiru had everything sat out in her study for Haruka. She asked Haruka what she wanted to wear. Haruka was fine with what she was wearing until she saw something at the corner of her eye. Near the large window which had the blinds closed, there was a chair with four wheels. On the chair were light blue laces, dancing laces to be exact. Like she was hypnotized, Haruka hovered over to the chair and picked up the laces. As she picked up the fabric, she saw there was more, like a mini dress of the same color. All was quiet. Michiru watched on, even holding her breath with each movement Haruka made. She didn't expect the taller woman to go for the laces. Not at all.

Michiru went to her little table she had set up. The table contained items such as her sketch book, paint brushes, canvases to paint on, colored pencil, shaders, erasers-the list went on. With so many items on such a small table, it was a surprised to see how organized everything was. Though not much of a surprised upon knowing Michiru's character. Haruka finished putting the outfit on and tip toed from the restroom. Michiru noticed there was one golden ear ring in Haruka's left ear lobe. She walked up to Haruka and touched it. Then she stepped back to see how Haruka looked. Her eyes gazed from the ear ring to Haruka's breast to her stomach which was define and toned. Michiru's lips slightly came apart. She placed the tips of her fingers upon the six pack and ran her fingers over the harden muscles. She felt her face flush, her heart race. It was then Haruka snatched her hand and pulled her close into herself. Michiru let out a gasp knowing her face must have been flushed at that very moment. Finally Michiru took her eyes away from Haruka's and pushed herself away. She walked to her equipment and picked up her sketch book. With a lick of her finger, Michiru flipped to a blank page.

Seeing Haruka glide across the floor made Michiru chuckle. She watched the blonde go from toe to toe as if she was gliding on air, all the way Michiru made a copy on the sheet below. Michiru let out another chuckle when she thought of the animated show Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twinkle Toes, was the nick named given to the young male character. Twinkle Toes, a name that would have fit Haruka just right. White to yellow to blue to light blue. Her color pallet was simple and she stuck to just these four. The highlighter of white and light blue and then using the blue and yellow as the shade. The sketch was the easiest part but it was the coloring that was more intensive for Michiru. To color meant one had to have a great deal of understanding of light. Which way the light came from, which way it landed or bounced.

Haruka stopped at the right moment when Michiru was finishing up. It had been about two hours of Haruka moving about the space and Michiru concentrating on her art. Haruka walked to Michiru from behind, she looked over Michiru's shoulder. Michiru could smell Haruka. Her scent was now filled with sweat and musk. Michiru crossed her legs tighter upon feeling the heat begin to swell. She felt Haruka's hand come in front of her and take her sketch pad. Michiru stood up as Haruka put the sketch pad on the small table, disorganized. Michiru's breathing increased again when the two stood a mere inches apart. They kissed.

The kiss started off soft but gradually intensified with their tongues feeling each other, and the exchanging of saliva. Haruka pulled away, her chest heaving in and out.

"Can we?" She asked, barely a whisper.

"Of course," Michiru said. Of course, she would give into Haruka.

Haruka lifted Michiru up and led her to the bed room, where only Haruka assumed was at. The two spent the night tangled and wrapped in sheets, wretched with desire, lust, and over all love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

One more chapter left, I will be uploading. I may do a sequel, if so then it will be about three or four months upon me uploading!

 **XXXXXX**

Haruka sat at the long table in the conference room. Beside her was her lawyer, in front of her were a group of doctors from the Japanese medical board, and a couple of their attornies. In front of Haruka was a manilla envelope with numerous paper work she had to read and even sign. She was still shocked by it all but a quick lunch was able to bring her back down to Earth. Now the board was ready to do business again.

"Upon discovering this new XXA chromosome that enables you to get other females pregnant, we are giving you the option to sell your sequence to us; in exchange, we will cover all those who have gotten pregnant by you." Said one of the elder doctors in the middle.

Haruka exchanged looks with her lawyer. She then turned back to the doctors. "Will this remain confidental?"

One of the female doctors spoke, "Yes, your identity will be conceal but this medical news of a mutated female will not stay quiet for long. Especially if your previous female partners don't sign the disclosure agreement. All the females you had sex with the exception of one got pregnant." Explained the elder doctor. Haruka knew Usagi was the one who didn't get pregnant and Michiru-Haruka was in denial about her. They've been making love for almost every night since the first night. Michiru hadn't shown signs yet but with this news, Haruka knew it was just a matter of time. She wanted to focus all of her energy on Michiru, so she signed the documents. This would allow them to buy her chromosome sequence, keep the women quiet and away, and of course, it would allow them to study her DNA, probably even use it to experiment since the Japanese had been experimenting with female sperm since the 1990s. She had all the money in the world and truly didn't need the medical's funds, but it was a safe bet and she took it. Soon about an hour later, the meeting came to a close. Haruka had a lot to examine that day.

Breaking it to Michiru was going to be the hardest. She thought she would tell Michiru then and there when she came home to her own apartment, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Three weeks had gone by and still Haruka hadn't told Michiru. It wasn't until one morning came when Haruka slept over at Michiru's place when she finally had to break it to her. Michiru had gotten out of bed, running to the toilet. With her head half way in the toilet, Haruka had got up and held the aqua marine hair back. Still even now, Michiru's head was still in the bowl. When she was done and cleaning her mouth, she moaned and bowed her head. Haruka sighed, dreading what she finally had to say.

"Michiru, can we talk?" She asked her girlfriend of the past several months. Of course, Michiru nodded and the two walked back to the bed. Because Michiru was still feeling sick, Haruka helped her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Luckily, it was a weekend and neither had plans for the day. Once Michiru was cozy and had the blankets up to her mid section, Haruka finished. "You're pregnant." With that, Haruka explained the whole ordeal to Michiru. All the way from the mutation, to selling her DNA, to the doctors and even Usagi not getting pregnant. First, Michiru thought it was a poorly made joke until she saw the look upon Haruka's face, and when she felt herself getting sick again.

Michiru entered back into the room, and sat on the edge of the bed with Haruka. Both were silent for minutes on in and it wasn't until the sound of birds chirping outside, the silence was broken.

"I wonder if it'll be a girl or boy..." Michiru thought out loud. To Michiru, the deed was done and maybe if she was in dire situations, her conclusion would have been different. Instead, she lived a nice life and was well off, the baby would be well taken care of. Yes, they were young but not too young to provide for this baby.

Haruka glared at Michiru. "Does it matter?" She asked. "You're not keeping it." Now it was Michiru's turn to glare at Haruka. She wasn't sure she heard the taller girl correctly. "We can't keep it. We're young and there's no way we can take care of a baby with out careers." Haruka explained.

"We'll put our careers on hold-"

"No." Haruka said. She stood up from the bed and walked to Michiru's dresser. She worked too hard these years. It was known she had come from a well off family, but that wasn't how she wanted to make her life. She wanted to be known for her own talents and she had. Tenoh Haruka was a name known on the circuit, the classical music world-in numerous female bed rooms at that. A child was not what she had in mind. With a deep breath, she turned to Michiru. "I do not want a child." She told her girlfriend.

Michiru was astonished at first, seen by the widening of her eyes and gaped mouth. She over came it quickly because she straighten up and flipped her hair. She walked to Haruka, her voice soft yet firm. Michiru said,"I am not aborting this baby. It is our baby. If you want to relinquish all responsibility then so be it, but I...I will not abort." No other words came from the shorter woman's mouth. Her words told the story and the conclusion would remain the same. Michiru walked to her couch and sat as Haruka left, the apartment door closing behind her.

Michiru didn't understand why Haruka was so adamant she rid the baby. It had got to the point Michiru loathed seeing Haruka because she knew what the discussion was going to pertain. Finally, Michiru spoke up and stamped her foot. She looked Haruka in the eyes on the track field, Haruka in her practice uniform.

"If you keep pestering me, Haruka about this child of ours, I will contact my attorney and publicist and we will flaunt this all over the world!" Michiru watched the color drain from Haruka's cheeks. She hated she had to go through such measures, but her mind wasn't to be changed about the baby growing within her. To her, the baby wasn't a parasite feeding on her nutrients. No, to Michiru it was a being created by love and desire, and she be damned if she'd let Haruka take that away from her.

Michiru began to show as the months moved on. No longer was it winter but spring, and Michiru was going on five months. Her stomach was showing-rounder, blumped, swollen. She had her hand placed on it while she watched Setsuna take the boxes from her room down to the moving truck below. Haruka also helped moving boxes from here to there. Michiru and Setsuna had bought a house on the beach just outside of Tokyo. Setsuna offered to help Michiru with the baby, a selfless act-one that made Haruka think Michiru and Setsuna may have gone to bed together. Why else would they be so close? Haruka wasn't even sure how they met.

Setsuna closed the truck's back and opened the door for Michiru. Haruka helped her in the passenger's seat. They looked at one another, and Michiru held firm yet pleading eyes. There was still a chance, there was always going to be a chance that Haruka could help raise her child with Michiru; however, it was something Haruka needed to come to terms with on her own.

Haruka watched the car drive off and went to the lot where her car was. She got in and got an email from a mail carrier. Her package of female condoms came in. She needed a release and given how she officially had a baby the woman in her life wanted to keep, she was for sure she wanted no others.

During the days leading up to Michiru's delivery, Haruka continued on with her mission of trying to get Michiru to abort. She was wise to not speak to Michiru about it; instead, she spoke such words to Setsuna. Of course Setsuna would simply cross her arms and listen, still with kind eyes and a small smile placed about her lips. But just like Michiru, Setsuna was the same, "She will keep the baby."

By the eight month, Haruka had stopped coming around. Michiru had to hold off on touring, her recent album and left Setsuna to deal with the questions which came from the buggy journalist, and gossip columns. Eventually though, Setsuna had done something because they stopped coming to their property. As kind as Setsuna was, she could be a beast when provoked.

It was a beautiful morning. Setsuna set at the table reading the news on her tablet. Beside her elbow was a cup of coffee which she made for herself that morning. Her stomach growled and Michiru let out a little laugh. Setsuna blushed, not looking up.

"Just a few minutes." Michiru confirmed. "Breakfast is almost done."

Eggs, orange and green pepper, jalapeños, cheese, onions, and cilantro-breakfast burritos, Michiru was making for the two of them. A spatula was in one hand while her other hand was on her now full belly. Just as Michiru was about to flip the food in the skillet, she felt herself urinating. She looked down at the puddle her slippers were in. Setsuna was already up and coaching her to sit down. All was a blur until finally she realized she was being rushed to the hospital. Then came an immense amount of pain, like her body was being ripped in two. She knew her mouth was wide open as she screamed and she held onto Setsuna's hand. The grasp was so hard, Michiru was some what worried she'd break a finger or two. Soon, there was no stopping it. The baby with a head full of dark hair and purple eyes came into the world. No sooner was the news roaring about Michiru's new baby girl.

Some hours later, Setsuna rocked the baby in her arms as Michiru watched. Michiru knew this was going to be the last time Setsuna would hold the baby. That was fine. She had her role and Michiru had her's. A sound came and both women looked at the door. Haruka stood there with her motocross uniform on. She saw Setsuna and then the baby. Her eyes darted to Michiru.

"You sure that's my baby?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka," Setsuna started. "Genes are funny like that. I mean your granddad, Professor Tomoe, has bleached white hair. Besides Usagi's child will have pink hair and reddish-pink eyes." Haruka and Michiru both glanced oddly at Setsuna whom blushed. "It was in uh, a dream."

Haruka smirked. "Reddish-pink eyes, you mean like yours? That's quite the dream, Setsuna." Knowing what Haruka was implying, Setsuna rolled her eyes as she gave Haruka the baby.

Still, Haruka couldn't debate it. She didn't have time to since Setsuna walked over to her and handed the baby to her. She still had no name but Michiru and Setsuna were thinking of 'Hotaru'. It had a nice ring to it and actually was similar to their own names.

Michiru could tell that with time, Haruka would come around to Hotaru being Haruka's and Michiru's daughter. Though Haruka didn't come with the three of them when the family was allowed to be release, the door would be open for when Haruka arrived. In the mean time as the days went on, Michiru and Setsuna filled Hotaru's world with love and happiness. And on one night in particular, Michiru couldn't explain it nor could Setsuna but some how, Michiru found herself nude and sitting on Setsuna's lap, riding up and down on Setsuna's slender fingers. The sheets were wrapped around her waist and their bosoms were exposed to the warm air. Michiru had one hand around Setsuna's neck which was overcome completely by hair, while the other hand was circling Setsuna's bud between her legs. Setsuna buried her head in the nap of Michiru's neck. Their moans were soft, and consistent and the night continued on with Michriu...up and down, up and down, up and down...


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter of this story. Didn't really know how to end it but either way it has ended. My first completed fan fiction, very pleased, and I can't wait to write the sequal a few months from now which will be rated M, for Mature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER.**

Baby Hotaru was growing into a healthy toddler. She was already beginning to walk and even make out words. Once Michiru got back from touring for three months, the most she would do-a hard argument to give her record label, she began to teach Hotaru how to hold the violin. The young girl smiled and seemed to enjoy it, but she seemed to enjoy spending time with Setsuna in Setsuna's design room.

Although she majored in physics and was seeking employment at an elementary school as a nurse, Setsuna had used one of the rooms as her design studios. Inside were a couple of sewing machines, women manniquins, fabric, sketch pads, and even some paint brushes Michiru had gave her as a result of Michiru wanting to focus more on her music and raising Hotaru than painting these days.

Most of the baby clothes Hotaru wore were from Setsuna. Michiru had even suggested Setsuna pitch some of her designs to a few apparel stores in need of baby clothes. Still a bit shy and unsure, Setsuna had turned the idea down.

One day as Setsuna sat in the living room tending to Hotaru by playing with building blocks, and while Michiru sat on the couch with a glass of tea and taking notes on Setsuna's recent designs, a knock came upon the door. The two women looked at one another since neither one of them was expecting anyone.

Michiru got up and placed the sketch pad on the coach. She walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal Haruka. Haruka had a red racing track suit on and had a bouquet of flowers in one hand. She peered into the house and saw her young daughter playing with Setsuna.

"Can I come in?" She asked. It was hard for her to accept Hotaru at first, but for the past five months, she had been coming back and forth to the house to land a hand. Within the short months of interacting with her daughter, she had grown to love her...and spoil her which Michiru didn't quite like.

Michiru held the door open and Haruka entered.

"Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru screamed. She ran from Setsuna and climbed into her papa's arms. Michiru took the flowers and left the room. Setsuna remained in the room now that her and Haruka were on better terms. In fact, she much preferred it when Haruka was with them. Their family unit felt stronger and the other two women sensed it too. It was as if they all had been with one another before, like in the past.

Setsuna clicked her tongue and felt a sneeze coming on. She excused herself to take care of the itch in her nose, and at the back of her throat. During her absense, Haruka and Michiru sat on the coach. Haruka played with baby Hotaru in her lap, surprised the young child could say 'Haruka-papa' so clearly. Michiru watched the two play hand games with one another. She watched on in silence until she got her words striaght.

"So..." She started quietly. "I noticed you have items in your car. You plan to stay around a bit?" It was true. Haruka's car did contain some of Haruka's processions. The backseat was full of closed, taped boxes that held her clothes and throphies. Thinking back on it, she felt that she should have been more careful when packing her throphies.

Haruka placed Hotaru on the floor, and watched her stumble over to the blocks on the floor. She laughed at her daughter and her modest attempts at walking. Haruka sighed and sat back on the couch, her body slouching into the cushions.

"Yes, if you and Setsuna would have me, I'd like to..." She cleared her throat, a slight blush going over her cheeks. "I'd like to live here, all of us...".

Haruka had all the girls she could have in the beginning but after meeting Michiru, she was struck by a car carrying love. Paying those women off, selling her DNA, arguing with Michiru on whether to keep Hotaru or not-it was all worth it. To be here, to have a family, something she had but just...never really felt close to, felt good. Haruka's story as a mutated play girl with XXA chromosomes were no more.


End file.
